It Had to Be You
by Celebnaur
Summary: Alfred, the rising detective in Salt Lake City, is working on one of the most dangerous cases of the Roaring Twenties. Of course, finding distraction in a long lost friend cannot possibly hurt when trying to uncover a syndicate boss.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here is a gift for the ever-amazing Lokiescape. She wanted a mafia-esque fic, so being the history-junkie I am, I am doing the age of mafias: The Prohibition. Also, I decided to try something other than first person, my safe haven in regards to writing. I will be working on this nonstop until finished, so expect somewhat weird updates, but I will immediately return to Appear after this.

"It had to be you" by Frank Sinatra is a sexy song, by the way.

So here we are, enjoy!~

* * *

><p>November 28th, 1925<p>

"This is a bad idea, Alfred, why are we wasting our time at a party," a heavily French-accented voice muttered, still loud enough to be heard over the trumpets. "We are supposed to be working, not take some stupid opportunity for you to meet a woman that will forget you in two days," he hissed. Alfred snickered and nudged his companion. They were standing near one of the walls of the large party room, beside some large potted plants. The warm lights filled the area, a stark contrast to the night time sky that was clearly displayed outside the entirely glass wall.

"We're here to enjoy ourselves and relax, Francis. No need to get your frilly pants in a bunch," Alfred said, holding a cigarette between his lips. It was unlit and tilted towards the black hat he so proudly, rather, vainly wore. Both men were dressed nicely, although there was a certain air of calm and cool around the Frenchman, and a more excited feeling flittering around his companion.

"Enjoy ourselves? We have been standing here for the past twenty minutes as you stare at whomever that man is," Francis said, irate, as he pointed to a section of the large room. There was a group of about seven well-dressed men and women, one in particular was smirking, but never laughing like everyone else was. Alfred grinned as he resumed his watching of the man.

"Do you have any idea just whom that man is?" Alfred asked, his breath catching slightly in beat with the music. Francis swore under his breath and laid a hand on the grinning American's soldier.

"Obviously someone you are investing too much interest in," the French voice replied.

"Well hey, what am I supposed t'do? Just waltz over there and engage in conversation?"

"It would be better than standing here."

"But I haven't seen him in ten years," Alfred replied, his smile softening slightly. Francis raised an eyebrow and walked in front Alfred, grabbing his shoulders.

"Ah... So he is an old friend of yours... Surely, it is not that hard to just go greet the man!"

"Not just any old friend... He was like a brother to me, Bonnefoy. And I cannot believe that he is here. In God damned Salt Lake City."

"Mon Dieu... Just go talk to him! Surely the head detective in the city is not intimidated by some old friend?"

"Not intimidated, Bonnefoy. Just what if he doesn't remember me and I make myself look like an idiot."

"You are already doing that, Alfred," he replied sing-song. Francis was now smirking with pocketed hands at how Alfred flustered slightly. "Oh look, he is walking away." Alfred pushed Francis out of the way so that he could see himself.

"Damn it," Alfred whined.

"Just go talk to him!"

"I can't, Francis," he whispered angrily.

"You better do it. What if he is leaving the party right now."

"I-I-"

"Hurry, my friend," Francis said casually, as if the whole situation was amusing rather than dire and worrying. Alfred inhaled quickly and scanned the room, quickly trying to pull an idea from that head everyone told him was either stupid or genius.

"Okay, okay, just play along with me for a moment. I have an idea," Alfred said, walking backwards and still maintaining eye contact with his coworker. The Frenchman raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Alfred just grinning around the cigarette. "Well what do you expect me to do, Bonnefoy?" he shouted, still walking backwards. "I mean we have to break sometime!" Alfred yelled again. Francis rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I mean, it's not like we are going to just... bump into the most dangerous criminal in Salt Lake City in a matter of secon-" Alfred firmly walked into someone, raising the attention of a few people in the area he had wandered into. "Oh I am so sorry, sir," he said politely as he turned around. He remained calm and cool as he just grinned and held out a hand to the man he walked into. The other man was too busy with cleaning off whatever he had been drinking off his suit.

"Jesus, hadn't your mum taught you to walk with your eyes forward, chap? Be glad I am in a good mood, or else I would mak-" The moment he looked up to Alfred his winced and then gasped. "Jones, is that you, you fool?"

Alfred grinned and flashed a thumbs-up over his shoulder to Francis, who was chuckling. He looked back to the man in front of him.

"Well I'll be... If it ain't Arthur Kirkland!"

"Oh my God, this is incredible!" Arthur turned to the other people that were standing by him. "I think I shall excuse myself now, thank you for the conversation all of you," he said to them, and soon after they left with smiles and waves. He turned back to Alfred with a grin, Alfred noting how his suit looked entirely much more expensive than his own. "So what are you doing here, Alfred?"

"Ah, well, I am a high-ranking detective in these parts, and the bank invited me for a night away from my case," Alfred explained, a little too happily. Arthur nodded and set his glass down on a nearby table.

"I made contributions to several different charities, so I was invited." Alfred raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You make it sound like you're rich, Arthur," Alfred said, laughing at the end.

"I wouldn't say rich... But definitely not your average American either."

"Last I checked, you weren't American anyway." They both chuckled, Alfred glancing away for a moment to a different side of the room, to where an open door was letting cool air in. "Hey, care to go outside?" he offered. Arthur smiled.

"Sure thing," he replied, already walking towards the door. Alfred snickered and followed him. Before walking completely outside, he located Francis one last time and shot him a grin, causing the Frenchman to mutter an unheard swear. "So tell me, Alfred," Arthur said calmly as the other walked out. He was leaning over the stone railing of the patio that overlooked the garden, the wind blowing his short blonde hair slightly. "Just how long were you watching me from across the room?"

Alfred flushed and then laughed nervously. "You saw me watching you?" he asked as he walked beside the smaller man. Arthur glanced at him and pulled the still unlit cigarette out of the American's mouth.

"No, but do you not remember what happened that first time we met one another? Where our parents took us to a similar party, and told us that we were to be friends."

"Ahaha, ah yeah, and I was so angry about my friend having to be you, that I just watched you from the other side of the room with a pout." Arthur hummed and pulled out a lighter from his coat pocket.

"And I just waited, thinking you were the rudest brat I had ever encountered," Arthur muttered as he attempted to light the cigarette that was now in his mouth.

"Oh God... All the memories," Alfred mused. Arthur nodded in agreement, sucking in on the small paper roll. Alfred watched in mild awe as Arthur opened his mouth and began speaking, the smoke coming out in smooth pools with each word.

"So tell me, if you're such an important detective, what case are you working on right now?"

"Well you see..."

"Oh, is it secret and all that?" Arthur asked as he sucked in again, his eyes glimmering in the light that poured from the party room inside. Alfred snickered and leaned onto the railing, looking attentively at his friend's face.

"Kind of. Not really supposed to share much, just you can know that it is extremely dangerous," Alfred replied with a wink. He sighed and flung his head back for a moment. "Not that that really matters. Ain't got anyone to worry for me anyway. No parents or wife, ya'know?" Arthur hummed and inhaled a long drag.

"Well that's nonsense, you still have your brother right?"

Alfred laughed under his breath and flung himself forward, catching the green eye-contact. "Haven't contacted him in months, come to think of it. Thanks for reminding me I have that son of a gun to call. Although sometimes I think he hates me" Alfred replied with a bemused grin. Arthur smiled in return, pushing the cigarette into the stone railing. The music changed inside to a much more fast paced song, laughter still ringing out in a steady flow with only the sound of laughter penetrating the veil.

"No, my brothers hate me, Matthew is a good lad," Arthur said calmly as he flicked the butt into the shadowy garden. Alfred snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, what exactly is your business that allows for you to be 'so damn lucky'?" Alfred asked earnestly.

"Well, after the Great War and your family returned to America, I befriended a bunch of other Europeans, and together we import and sell... European and Near Eastern goods. Our business is actually more successful than you would think."

"Oh, that's amazing! Do you have a central shop or someplace I could visit?"

"If I give you my address, promise not to visit after nine p.m.? The neighbors might start rumors, you know," Arthur joked, pulling out a pen and napkin from his coat pockets. Alfred burst into laughter and slapped the shorter man on the back.

"I'll visit when the wife and kids are home so as not to start anythin'."

"About that..." Arthur muttered while writing down the address and number to the store.

"Ah, lemme guess, you are a lonely man as well?"

"No, not lonely, just found no need to tie myself down to someone that would probably be out the door several months later."

"Oh, you honestly think that she'd divorce ya? Not that I disagree, just curious why you think that." Arthur laughed once through his nose and handed the napkin to the grinning Alfred.

"My lifestyle... is not honestly that well suited to a woman. Long times away from home, constant business interactions, nights out with my coworkers, you know."

"What about a man?" Alfred asked rhetorically.

"And that is why every single one of my coworkers is male. Women just could not handle it," Arthur said firmly as he tried cleaning his suit slightly.

"You make it sound like toting around rugs and vases is something only for the physically adept, old man," Alfred replied amusedly, stepping once towards the entrance back to the party room.

"No, more of a mental thing, but I won't bore you with it. And don't call me that. It was obnoxious a decade ago and still is now." Arthur walked up to the mischievously grinning American and stared straight at him. Although Alfred was grinning, half of his face illuminated in the orange light, Arthur was just staring with serious apathy.

They stayed like that for several seconds before Arthur cleared his throat. "Your tie is crooked," he said quickly, reaching up to fix said article. After tightening and straightening it, Arthur let his hands rest on the taller's chest.

"Thanks," Alfred said with a beaming, but gentle, grin. Arthur hummed and pat his hands once before nodding his head and taking a step into the room.

"Anytime... But, I was actually leaving right as you bumped into me, so I really need to leave now." Arthur's expression picked up slightly, hurting Alfred a little that he only perked up when he was leaving.

"Ah, right, sorry for keeping you," Alfred replied embarrassedly. "I will try visiting you when my schedule permits, I mean... That is why you- Ah, I forgot what I was even gonna say, so yeah your address-" Arthur snickered as an interruption.

"Just call me first, it will probably minimize... complications," Arthur said while removing his coat. He flung it over his arms and walked over to the table that had his drink from earlier. Alfred walked up to him, trying to make the most of the last few moments. Arthur downed his drink and grimaced. "Shame we have no alcohol..." he muttered, his expression showing rather blatant irritation. Alfred clapped a hand on the other's shoulder and laughed deeply.

"You don't need any of that anyway. I remember you getting drunk at the age of fifteen and it not being something worth repeating." Arthur's grimace intensified, but now his cheeks tinted red as well.

"I'm sure that farmer has forgiven me by now," he coughed out. Alfred's laughter just returned ten-fold.

"Well, can I accompany you to your car?"

"No, don't worry about me, just enjoy yourself, Alfred."

"Oh come on, Arthur, don't play that game. You know damn well I don't mind being polite occasionally," Alfred said. He was looming somewhat closely over the other, his blue eyes glinting behind their spectacles as the glasses trapped in some of the soft light. Arthur glanced to the side with a flush, but yet he still had his regular amused grin.

"Ah yes, you and your stupid hero ideals. But look, I really need to go, and I would prefer if you would just enjoy yourself, my lad."

Alfred shook his head with a smirk and stepped back once. "Alright, alright, I can take a hint; you wanna be alone. I just hope the rest of your night is good, old man." Arthur looked up to him with a soft expression.

"Enjoy yourself, Alfred," he said quietly. Soon after, he turned on his heels and began walking across the room, only looking up to return goodbyes to those that gave them to him. Alfred watched the white dress-shirt and suspenders move with celerity but still not lacking the rather effeminate grace that Arthur always seemed to possess.

Once he was out of sight, Alfred sighed and pulled out another cigarette. Once again, the item was left unlit and rather it just snugly bobbed between his thick lips.

"So how did you little re-acquaintance go?" a voice inquired right in Alfred's ear. Alfred jumped and turned around immediately.

"Jesus, Francis, don't sneak up like that."

"Pardon, I did not want to ruin the time between you and your special little friend." Alfred hummed and looked back in the direction of the hall that led from the room. "So answer my question. Are you two... brothers again?"

"Possibly," Alfred replied airily.

"Possibly?"

"I think this is something different now, Bonnefoy."

Francis groaned melodramatically and turned around. "Mon Dieu, always so damn vague-" The rest of the words were a stream of exasperated French, something that Alfred did not much care for.

After all, he had someone's number; someone that most definitely would not forget him in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

December 2nd

"Jones, quit your daydreaming," a voice said sternly. Alfred widened his eyes slightly, his face resting in one of his hands.

"Hmmm?"

"You were looking out the window. Focus." Alfred was tempted to glare at his German superior, but was too tired. He had not been daydreaming, rather, dozing off. Francis snorted next to him and nudged him. The office they were sitting in was actually rather pleasant, seeming more like a lounge than a room to discuss crime, so it was no wonder that the American found it so relaxing.

"Pardon him, he was up all night," Francis explained.

"Doing what?"

"Talking to himself."

"Ah, c'mon, Francis," Alfred groaned. "Why d'ya always have to make me look like an idiot in front of everyone?"

"Because you deserve it, boy. A little humility does you well."

"Better your English, there's a difference between humility and humiliation."

"Well, practicing over conversations to say to your 'long-lost brother' would be humiliating if everyone found out about it," Francis said casually.

"Which is why I did NOT tell anyone," Alfred said between gritted teeth, an exasperated smile on his face.

"Bot of you shut up," their superior growled.

"Sorry, Captain Beilshmidt," Alfred muttered, sinking back into the lazy position that had gotten him in trouble in the first place. Captain Beilshmidt was a stern man, his tendencies for order, often the annoyance of Alfred and several others. He always had his hair cleanly combed back, and occasionally granted spectacles permission to lay on his straight nose. Alfred sometimes saw the man as inept for the position in the police force, the German only seeing the rather linear and blatantly logical in a situation, but in a way that is how the two complemented one another when working together. Alfred's job was to search for what most would not see, his mind that already had ideas that most would not use perfect for the position. Ludwig was there to keep him from straying too far into the realm of the far fetch'd. "So what're we doin' today?" The stoic man just frowned a little more and then slapped a yellow file on the wooden table.

"Had another drive-by last night. Two more dead. When we searched them, their money was gone, but everything else for identification was left."

"Driving licenses?" Alfred offered.

"Yes, along with several receipts. Both were apparently shopping together, for they had receipts to the same shops. A restaurant, and-" The captain reached down to the file and dug through, pulling out two small tabs of paper. "Ah, and a pawnbroker." Francis leaned forward and began to speak.

"A pawnbroker? Were they trying to sell something?" Ludwig hummed and looked over the receipt.

"So it seems... Each also took a loan of two-hundred dollars along with them selling jewelry for about one-hundred," the captain mumbled as he continued reading the information in the file.

"So they needed money suddenly. To pay off a debt perhaps?" Francis muttered, resting his chin on his knuckles.

No one had to announce that this was Prohibition related, the statement self-sufficient in everyone's mind. The thing that was bothering Alfred was a question he always asked after the general introduction to a case.

"Who did it this time?" he asked, more in an exasperated and impatient way rather than anticipatory.

"Unknown..." Ludwig replied, almost earning him a groan from the two other men. The name brought about so much discomfort because out of the bootlegging that took place in the city, there was a syndicate that took it to extremes. The city, and Utah in general, had been infamous for opposing the often irrationally portrayed amendment that banned liquor; families and stores selling alcohol in their basements anyway. However, there was a force that was an underground thread of these citizens.

"They are a thorn in our sides," Francis said with irritation on his face.

"Can we please name them, Ludwig? Calling some weird syndicate thing 'Unknown' is a rather endearing term, don't'cha agree?" Alfred whined. Ludwig grimaced.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We don't know enough about them to call them anything else other than that or 'Syndicate'. For all we know this could be a group of women running this. All we know is that men are killed in drive-by's, their wallets emptied, and their wives telling us they complained of debt. What we do not know is whom they are or how the-"

"I am so sorry for being late," an accented voice said as the door to room was carefully pushed open. A clean-cut man in a perfectly smooth suit walked in. Alfred fidgeted slightly at the new arrival, self-conscious in his entirely less tidy attire.

"Sit down, von Bock..." Ludwig grumbled. The man nodded and sat in a chair next to Alfred, gently placing a briefcase on the table and pulling out some paper from it. He then revealed a pen. Alfred just curiously observed the man, trying to hold back a snicker. He set both items on the table and then turned to Alfred.

"Eduard von Bock, pleasure to meet you," he said warmly to Alfred. Alfred glanced oddly at the hand and then took it.

"Alfred Jones." Eduard nodded and then reached to Francis.

"Francis Bonnefoy, pleasure to meet you." Alfred rolled his eyes at his companion's obeisances before crossing his arms.

"Alright, sit down, von Bock. We were just going over the drive-by that happened last night."

"Ah yes. The one with this so called syndicate. I have some information here..." the clean-cut blond flipped through his papers to one that had scrambled notes on it. "Ah! Here it is... Let's see... Base on the information I have gathered, this group is quite unlike what others have faced in other cities. Most syndicates prefer to make themselves known. The thrill of infamy and all that..."

"Like leaving marks or symbols..." Francis interrupted softly.

"Exactly! Well I have noticed that these people, have no consistencies in their weaponry. It's as if they have an international collection of guns. For all we know, half the crimes blamed on them could have been someone completely unrelated." Alfred just stared oddly at the man. "The only reason we know it's a group is because of a survivor of a shooting, but they could be doing much less or much more than we are eve-"

"Where are you from?" Alfred inquired earnestly.

"Alfred, let the man speak," Ludwig barked. Eduard raised a hand slightly and smiled nervously.

"No, it is quite fine. I should have mentioned that in my introduction. I am from the Baltic region. My country just gained independence several years ago, so under the new government I was able to pursue a career in the Sates. It's a dream come true really; to be able to work here."

"Ah yes, the Baltic region," Alfred said knowingly. He elbowed Francis in the side. The Frenchman sighed and then rubbed his temple.

"It is between Russia and Scandinavia, my friend."

"I know where it is, Francis. Sheesh," Alfred said, winking at Eduard. He then lifted his hands and set his face on his palms, waiting for him to continue speaking.

Suddenly he jerked forward, bringing his shining watch to in front of his eyes. He laughed once through his nose and stood up, a casual push to the chair to line it back up.

"I would really like to stay, but I have a previous engagement that I have been looking forward to for too long to stay around here," Alfred said, tints of smugness cutting at everyone. He walked to the coat rack and found his tan jacket and black hat, quickly equipping them both. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Eduard," he said with a tip of his hat. "I will see you later Francis." Francis hummed and rolled his eyes. "L-Ludwig," he said with a shit-eating grin, although his superior's glare still made him break his bravado.

"And where are you going, Jones?" Ludwig shouted out.

Alfred smirked as he stood in the doorway, his body already half out the door.

"I have got myself a day with the most amazing person in my life."

* * *

><p>The shining black Ford stopped with a slight skid on the shining pavement, the hot engine causing some steam to rise as a result from the slightly drizzling moisture. Alfred jumped out and slammed the door, mentally berating himself for overusing his strength on something so expensive. He turned to the store and had to keep himself from gasping a little. It was a clean and well-kept shop with a large townhouse on top. The window had painted on letters, clearly spelling 'Foreign Novelties' on it. He sighed, plastered on a grin, and stepped in.<p>

The small bell made a soft noise as he stepped in, mildly startling him for a moment. The sight of hundreds of well-arranged items -vases, a jewelry cabinet, small pieces of furniture, amongst other things- is what caught him the most. There were a few other couples in the store, Alfred now realizing that the place really did have good business.

"Hello, may I help you?" a cheery male's voice said, breaking Alfred away from staring at the shining, cast-iron statuette of a Roman woman. He glanced over and saw a smiling man with curly brown hair and green-hazel eyes.

"Ah, I am here to see Mr. Kirkland," he blurted out a little quickly. The man gave him an odd glance for a moment before bursting out into snickers.

"You're really eager, aren't you?" Alfred nodded, and slightly winced, trying to discern what made the man so odd. "I will go tell him that you are waiting. What's your name?"

"Jones," Alfred said, trying to look away so as not to make a fool of himself again. The man hummed and walked off. "What an oddball Arthur has workin' for him. What kinda guy just sneaks up like that and then smiles." Alfred froze with his finger gently laying on the frame of a painting. "Francis would get along fantastically with him..." he said with a snort. He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of yet another couple entering. "I feel like a fool, standing here all alone," he muttered, now trying to examine a rug hanging before him. He rolled his eyes and mockingly moved his mouth up and down as he listened to one woman talk about 'just how much she adored the pink piece'.

"Still as immature as that gangly adolescent you used to be, huh, Alfred?" Alfred frowned a little and turned around, only to whistle in awe.

"What's the expensive suit for, Arthur?" Arthur flushed and glanced away, a proud smirk on his face.

"Believe or not this is actually one of my cheaper ones," Arthur coughed out, still lucid enough to be boastful. He glanced back up with that same smirk, Alfred now bursting into laughter.

"You're so damn cocky, old man," Alfred chuckled out, patting the shorter's shoulder. Arthur winced and smiled awkwardly as he fought back the urge to rub his now pained shoulder.

"Don't call me that," he grumbled while stepping towards the back of the shop. Alfred grinned and skipped once in the other's direction, pressing his hat against his head.

"Alrighty then," Alfred said sing-song, eliciting a snicker from the other man. They stopped at a door in the far corner of the shop and Arthur turned to face his companion. He shook his head with a soft smile.

"Still so childish," he muttered and then just kept eye contact for a few moments. With a sniff, he turned around and pulled the door open, gesturing for Alfred to enter first. Behind the door was a small area with a staircase. Alfred hummed in curiosity as he stepped in and Arthur silently closed the door behind him. They stood at the base of the steps, Alfred just laughing in an exhale once.

"Do I just-?"

"You go up the stairs, Alfred," Arthur said facetiously.

"Ah, right, wasn't sure if we were just standing in this hall for a reason."

"We are not," Arthur replied with a grin as Alfred started making his way up. Alfred chuckled as if he just won a card game rather than make a fool of himself. "The door on the right should do it." Alfred hummed and pushed open a rather plain door sitting at the top of the staircase. Alfred glanced at another door to his side before walking in the newly revealed room.

"What's in there?"

"Ah a closet. It's for bicycles and the lot for those that use them," Arthur said after he followed in. Alfred did not even bother continuing the conversation for the next moment he was busy gawking at a set of photos laying on a neatly carved oak dresser. "I should have known that those would be the first thing you'd go for."

"Well of course I would! These are still just as amazing, I don't see why you didn't pursue this." Arthur walked up to a smiling Alfred, glancing over his shoulder to look at which photo he was staring at.

"Photography, like most arts, doesn't have good incomes... I saw it as nothing more than a hobby. Some of these I actually dug up just this morning..."

"Oh man, but you were always so fantastic at it..." Alfred muttered as he picked up another. What lured the American the most was what they were of. "These are all of your family's house in England. I recognize that one as the garden, and then... then this one is the shoe corner! Remember how you mother always made us put our shoes right there, by the front door because she thought we were seven or something and were playing in the mud." Arthur hummed, deadpanned, and gently took photos back.

"That's because, thanks to your ideas of fun, most of the time we did end up in the mud," Arthur said, trying to bite back the smallest bit of irritation as he stared at the picture of the shoes. It was shot at a low angle, making it seem as if the viewer were an insect that had crawled up to the dirt-caked shoes that took up one corner of the photo. He cringed and set it down quickly.

"Oh, wow, how old is this one?" Alfred asked with a much more calm and delicate tone. His eyes had widened tremendously in awe as he carefully picked up the small four-by-four photo in its tiny frame.

"A-ah, I actually just found that one today when sorting through one of my old trunks. Little surprised it has lasted this long to be honest..." Arthur stared at the picture for a few seconds and huffed. "Not my best shot... The lighting is terrible... And there was this one little annoyance that kept flittering into the shot right before I was about to take it."

Alfred snorted and playfully punched his companion's shoulder. "That little annoyance is really happy he kept floating into your picture. Gosh, I look so damn happy in this... But what's that thing?"

"Hmm?"

"Right there, in the corner." Arthur winced to see what Alfred was referring to, only to roll his eyes.

"That's my elbow, remember? You tried pulling me into the photo even though I was the one taking it." Alfred laughed several times and gave the photo one last look before setting it down.

"Can't say I recall, but that does sound like something I would've done, all right!"

"Mmm, yes it does." Arthur crossed his arms and carefully sidestepped into the larger portion of the main room. "Would you care for anything to eat or drink?"

Alfred glanced at Arthur before continuing to peer at the photos. "Ah, just some water for me please. And aren't we going to eat at a restaurant?"

"Restaurant?" Arthur asked as he poured a glass with water.

"You didn't honestly think I was just going to come over, see your shop, and then just mooch off ya for the evening, did ya?"

Arthur walked up and handed the glass over, some condensation dripping off. "Actually..."

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he took a drink from the cup.

"I just thought that you might want to see my business and how it works. You know, basic stuff."

"I didn't think there was much to it; you bring in furniture and rugs and other things from Europe and sell it, right?"

Arthur smiled, his face showing slight irritation, but at the same time mild happiness at knowing his friend was still the same. "I suppose that that is all there really is to it. You always had a skill for finding ways to simplify things to an almost deficient level, Alfred."

Alfred chuckled in amusement and shook his head. "Really the only question I have for you, old man, is how do you manage such a large income through just importing to a small shop in the middle of Utah."

Arthur hummed and walked over to a corner of the well-furnished room to where an oak coat hanger stood. He took a black coat from it and delicately put it on, Alfred watching the slender arms make their way through the somewhat thick sleeves.

"Well you see, we don't just sell our goods here. My partners own central hubs in a few other cities in the Western United States. After the war, everyone wanted to live a life of luxury, but it seemed like the western states were being deprived of some of the commodities. So... I supplied them." Arthur walked up to Alfred and looked at the half-empty glass Alfred had left on a nearby table. He reached over and quickly downed it before nodding to Alfred and trotting near the kitchen area.

"I have to admit, I am both impressed and somewhat envious of ya. You're a real testimony to entrepreneurs all over."

"Hmm, I suppose I am," Arthur said with a soft grin. He stepped towards the door they had just entered through several moments ago. "Well then, old friend. Shall we enjoy a night on the town?"

Alfred laughed through his nose and took a single stride before he was standing next to the other man.

"Sure thing, old man."

* * *

><p>AN: So there is going to be a set pattern in some of the next couple of chapters involving the work as his job and reestablishing the relationship. Just saying as a heads up to what to look for ahead.<p>

1.) Utah did not experience gang activity like Chicago and other large areas during this time, however, there was TONS of bootlegging from the citizens alone. And there was violence just as much amongst just those citizens. It was all rather odd, now that I think about it.

2.) The Estonian War of Independence took place from 1918-1920. Gosh, Estonia really needs to be more of a bad-ass in Hetalia. Just read about this war.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred opened the door politely and mock-bowed as his companion just rolled his eyes and strolled in.

"I see your taste in food has improved considerably since your obsession with all things baked and sugared," Arthur said calmly as he examined the gold patterned walls. He curved his neck slightly to glance past the greeter to see the tables that dotted the area. They had small centerpieces and neatly folded napkins, something the Englishman expected in a place of propriety.

"Well, my wallet isn't exactly thrilled for this," Alfred mumbled, knowing his friend could not hear him. Arthur locked eyes with a table pressed against the walls, leaving Alfred there to awkwardly smile at the greeter and then dart after him. "Hey, you know they were gonna give us a table," he said somewhat quietly when he caught up to the other.

"They were taking too long, and this one is fine," Arthur replied. Alfred winced in a quick remembrance at the fact that Arthur was extremely stubborn. Arthur pulled out a chair and sat down, immediately resting his chin on uprighted hands. He smirked at Alfred for a moment before reaching down with one hand and fiddling through the menu.

"Getting right down to business, aren't ya?" Alfred asked with amusement as he sat down.

"Hmm... I am surprised you would not do the same. You would always shove people out of the way at that bakery we would go to, just so you could get first pick at the buns." Alfred smiled nervously and sat down while rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I have matured slightly?"

Arthur eyed him for a second before releasing a few soft chuckles. "I know you have, Alfred. When we were that party the other day, you did something I never thought you would ever do."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Arthur snorted as his fingers carded through the pages of the menu.

"You took a hint. God, I never thought you would gain yourself tact."

Alfred grimaced, but decided that Arthur was not trying to be cruel, so he settled into a laughing fit instead.

"Yeah, yeah, bound to happen eventually, I suppose," Alfred said cheerily. Arthur hummed in agreement before a man walked up to them.

"May I start you off something to drink?" he asked politely. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows at the kid, something about him just slightly rubbing the detective the wrong way.

"Just a cola, please," Alfred answered quickly in hopes that the adolescent would leave.

"Water," Arthur said bluntly. "And I know what I want to eat, how about you, Alfred?"

"Ah, I'll just have whatever you are ordering," he responded in a rush, wanting his conversation back. He inwardly winced at himself for the fact that he was borderline irritated with the young waiter.

Arthur chuckled under his breath as he handed his menu to the young man. Alfred pouted and gave his over as well.

"So I guess two orders of the cottage pie with a side of peas on mine," Arthur said rather resolutely, sounding as if he had rehearsed it. The young man nodded and walked off, much to Alfred's relief. Arthur began straightening parts of his jacket. "Did you know that lad?"

"Hmm? Ah, no, why do you ask?"

"You looked like he rubbed you wrong. So I thought maybe you had met," Arthur said calmly. He was still occupying himself with adjusting his clothing.

"Nah, I barely know the kid seeing as how I've only been here twice before." Alfred chuckled. "Made Francis pay both times as well..."

Arthur stiffened before forming a rather exasperated smile. "So that obnoxious son of a bitch is still around?" he muttered, trying to still sound happy.

"Yeah, didn't you see him at the party?" Alfred asked while he took their drinks from the waiter. He immediately shooed the kid off afterwards.

"No. To be honest I had never thought I would ever see his face again. I'll be damned, you two really kept on your childhood promise."

Alfred winked and raised his glass slightly. "Spit swore to work together when we got older and we did. Also, our oath of 'keep the English dragon in the realm of anger' seems to be working as well."

Arthur groaned and placed his hand on his forehead. He was grinning however.

"Well I'm glad you have had one another for company the past years... I was hoping that after the war I would never see his face again."

"Well, didn't we say we would get the whole gang back together again one day?"

"I don't even know where the other three are..."

"Daniel high-tailed it back to Australia... Ivan told me he would find me again, but I've yet to see him. And I have not a damn clue about Yao."

Arthur hummed and gently sipped on his water.

"We sure were an odd-group, weren't we?"

"Aha, odd but fun."

"We all complemented one another quite well too. I am not sure what we were good at doing, but we were probably good at it..." Arthur muttered. He glanced up at Alfred, who was staring at an old war poster hanging beside them. He was smiling as usual.

"We did complement one another now that I think about it, Arthur, didn't we?" he asked with amusement. Arthur just stared curiously at him.

"Sirs," a timid voice coughed. Arthur turned and saw their waiter, carefully holding both their meals.

"Ah thank you," Arthur said quickly as he helped the boy. The boy once again disappeared with a nod, Alfred looking up immediately after he left.

Alfred looked down at the food, then up at Arthur, then down at the food again. He burst into loud laughter. Arthur raised an eyebrow with a bite already in his mouth.

"You are so damn English, you know that?"

"What else would I be?" Arthur asked coolly as he stabbed another piece.

"I just thought I might have rubbed off on ya some."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued eating. Out of awkwardness, Alfred began prodding his as well.

After a few moments, Arthur set his fork down and cleared his throat.

"So tell me, Alfred. You said your job was demanding. What happens if you are needed in the middle of something like this?"

"Usually Francis knows where I am and finds me. In fact... he always knows where I am going to considering we share a rent together."

"Ah, save money and whatnot?"

"Yeah... Anyway, I suppose that if they needed me and couldn't find me, that would be just too damn bad."

"Would it be that difficult for your coworkers to find you if they had no idea where you are?"

"Probably. This city can get kinda exciting at night as I am sure you have seen."

"Well thank you for taking time out of your schedule to spend on me," Arthur said as he looked at the fork in his fingers.

"No big deal. You have no idea how happy it makes me to be around ya again."

"Is that so?"

"Most definitely. I had forgotten just how fun your sharp tongue is," Alfred said with a grin.

"And I of how wide and empty your eyes are when you are trying to comprehend something."

"I assume we just traded compliments?"

"Flirtations more like it. Best not tell the wife," Arthur said as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

Alfred grinned, snickered a few times, and shook his head in defeat.

Arthur was still the same.

* * *

><p>Alfred carefully walked into the warm townhouse and tried to silently hang up his hat and tan coat. After knocking over some umbrellas, he knew he had failed at any attempted stealth and just threw the items back into the coat rack. He did, however, step more lightly afterwards as he aimed for the staircase. When he reached the entrance to the main room though, he froze and looked in.<p>

"Ah, you 'ave finally returned,' Francis said with calm surprise. He was sitting on the sofa nearest the hearth, where a small silent flame was burning. Alfred raised an eyebrow but walked over and sat beside his companion. It was then he saw that there was another guest.

"Jesus, I didn't even see ya there, pal," he offered lamely, his heart still beating rather rapidly. It was the Baltic man from earlier.

"Ah, sorry, I came here with Francis after Ludwig released us. We've been discussing evidence and whatnot," Eduard said almost embarrassedly. Alfred slumped into the back of the couch and sighed.

"I am so sorry I didn't help you two..."

"It is fine, my friend. We did not come to any big conclusion or huge impossible problem anyway. Just more questions..." Francis muttered.

"Hmm? Did you find more evidence?"

Eduard stood up with a small piece of paper in his hands.

"This was on one of the old receipts taken from the drive-by victims. I had it copied over, so don't worry about harming evidence," Eduard explained, Alfred not listening. Alfred took the slip of paper and squinted at it in the rather poor lighting.

"Is this Greek?" he asked after a moment.

"Not quite. It's Cyrillic."

"So Russian basically?"

Eduard nodded and took the paper back. "I can actually read what it says, but it is nothing interesting. Just a reminder for them, then it goes on to mock them since they can't read it anyway, and then it gives permission for anyone that can read it to take their belongings if they found them."

"And that's not interesting?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"Not really... It only makes me more confused."

Francis sighed and shifted.

"Get to bed, my obnoxious friend." Both Eduard and Alfred looked at him. "I mean Alfred... Ludwig is going to want you in the department at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

"Ludwig knows damn well I was taking a break today. He shouldn't always punish me for actually wanting to do shi-"

"I just think... you should listen to what he wants you to investigate, okay?"

Alfred exhaled through his nose and stood up.

"All right then. Good night both of you," he said as he walked out. Francis waved from his spot and Eduard gave an awkward 'good night'. Francis crossed his arms once he made it upstairs.

"What did the captain want with him?" Eduard asked after a moment.

Francis yawned and lay across the couch. "Just for him to meet another old friend of his. If friend is even the proper term."

Eduard stared blankly at the Frenchman. After a moment, Francis flashed a glance at him and then flung forward onto his feet.

"Come my friend. We can drink the rest of this headache-inducing day out."

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing much in this chapter really. Just Daniel is my headcanon name for Australia. You can take it or leave it though, he's not going to be making an appearance in here.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Francis glanced to his side once, then again. He sighed as he turned a corner as sharply as possible causing a loud thudding sound as Alfred's head collided with the car window.

"Jesus, Francis, be more careful," Alfred muttered, his closed eyes pinching into a glare.

"I am simply driving you to work since you seem completely unable to remain conscious."

"When you said the captain wanted me at the crack of dawn, I didn't think you meant it literally."

"You didn't think? You say that as if you can think to begin with!" Francis teased.

"You're just jealous," Alfred mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"You're jealous that I am reconnecting with someone from the old gang and having a good time and not-"

"Wait a second? Who 'ave you reconnected with from old group?"

"Oh come on, Francis, stop being a jerk. I've told you it's Arthur," Alfred replied, still with muddled words.

"Is 'e that awkward little boy that you would bring to meetings? The one that would sit in the back with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out?"

"Yeah..."

"The same one Ivan and I would mock and Yao hated with a burning passion? My God, I remember the little twit now!"

"Wait, you honestly forgot him? 'Cause he remembers you, ya know."

"I didn't forget, I just didn't think that was the same boy! His hair was so unruly when he was younger and he was awkward, but that man at the party was-"

"Yeah, he aged rather nicely..."

"I had no idea that you two were that close though, I thought you just pitied him and brought him to our group."

Alfred was actually starting to grow irritated, hoping he could just fall back asleep.

"Nope, we were best friends. He was a bitch at times, I'll tell ya that," Alfred said, peeking through a partially opened eye. He groaned at the sight of the police station nearing him.

"It is as if the Fates wanted the whole gang to get back together so that we could steal pies and play tag again," Francis said with excitement in a voice Alfred dared to call 'dreamy'.

"Mmm, so why'd Ludwig want us down here?" Alfred asked while forcing himself to fully awake.

"While you were off on your escapade of love and adventure, someone you may either be ecstatic to see, or end up killing showed up. He asked for you personally, although he and I spoke for quite a while. Ludwig told him you weren't going to be 'skimping out' on work today so he could come visit you tomorrow morning."

Francis parked the car in front of the station and both men climbed out, Alfred's movements entirely more relented.

"Remind me to thank the captain, Franny," Alfred said, trying to force a smile.

"Don't get angry at me, you know damn well how busy we 'ave been-"

"Exactly! So why the hell am I not permitted a break?" Alfred opened the door and walked in quickly, earning a frown from his companion.

"You could not even hold the door open?" Francis shouted, annoyance plaguing the words. He grinned anyway in an attempt to keep his temper from the American. Alfred exhaled loudly, ran a hand through his hair, and turned around to face the other man.

"I am sorry, Francis. This case, if you can even call it that, is getting to me. It just seems never ending... And it's... It's irritatin' me"

Francis smiled softly and more genuinely before gently setting his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"This will be finished one day, my dear friend," he said softly as he softly squeezed.

"Jones!"

The two men glanced over to see Ludwig walking hastily down the hall of the bustling station. Francis outstretched his arms and walked up to all too obviously annoyed German.

"Oh Captain Beilshmidt! How are you-"

Ludwig pushed through Francis's arm with a look of disgust as the Frenchman just gave a smirk resembling a kid's after pulling a prank.

"Ah, morning Ludwig," Alfred said with a tired smirk.

"You were supposed to be here eight minutes ago, Alfred," he said in his gruff voice.

"Hey, don't blame me, Francis drove this time."

Ludwig looked over his shoulder to the aforementioned man and was given a smirk and a wave. The captain made a face of disgust before walking back in the direction he came.

"Just come on."

After following the angered German to one of the farther rooms in the station, Alfred wanted desperately to just walk out of the building. For the same Alfred wanted to leave, Francis walked into the room prepared to engage in an embrace again, hopefully with success.

"Ivan! Good to see you again," he said, Alfred cringing at Francis's words. After Francis finished the embrace, he gestured to the stiff and frowning Alfred standing in the doorway.

"Hello there, old friend," Ivan said, his violet eyes shimmering a little as he smiled brightly. Alfred inhaled loudly and then laughed. Ivan gave a confused look and smile, laughing once through his nose.

"So what did you get arrested for this time? Hell, I wouldn't ever think I'd see ya in Utah!"

"Ah, I am not under arre-"

"Alfred, have some manners," Francis hissed. Ludwig gave off a low humming and folded his arms.

"Mister Braginsky isn't under arrest, he just wanted to visit you and Francis," the captain explained. Alfred's expression dropped.

"Then why didn't you just come visit our rent?"

Ivan's smile widened so that it looked like that of an excited child. "This is much more exciting, don't you agree?"

"Aw c'mon, Ivan, lemme guess, you changed documents to get one of your buddies out of here, didn't ya"

"Ugh," moaned Francis as he placed his palm on his forehead. Ludwig sighed in embarassment soon after. Ivan just chuckled.

"It is funny how you have mock me, Alfred," he said, his Russian accent becoming more obvious. "But I see us as friends despite that."

Alfred's mouth made a straight, tight line. "So why're you in Utah?"

"Well, after writing you from Atlanta, I was convinced to start... new? So what better place to go then a city where I have friends? My siblings are here too; you should come visit us."

"What are you doing here for money?"

"Ah yes, you forgot to tell me that, my friend," Francis joined in. Ivan smiled at both of them.

"You will have to come to my home to see for yourself one day, I would love if you two visited." Ivan turned to Alfred. "You can even bring your friend from England with you." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I ran across his shop when I searching for new furniture. His shop was quite nice. He sure has changed... quite a lot, hasn't he?"

Alfred nodded, his face becoming slightly sterner.

"Very attractive, I was surprised he isn't married yet, but I cannot exactly talk myself, can I?"

Francis chuckled and pat the much larger Russian on the back. Alfred laughed once and then stiffened again. He turned around to face the captain, who was preoccupied staring at a painting.

"Captain, am I still needed here?"

Ludwig sighed once more, something he had done too many times that morning alone.

"There are a few new files on different cases in your office, please just go do your job."

"Thanks, Cap," he said already stepping out the door. A hand grabbing his shoulder forced him to turn around and face Ivan's round face.

"You will come visit with me right? With Francis and you friend?"

Alfred grinned uncomfortably.

"Sure, Ivan. Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"I am tellin' ya, old man, he is just as queer as when we last saw him." Alfred propped his feet onto his desk, deliberately soiling the case files he had only skimmed through.<p>

"I am honestly surprised that he told you of us doing business," Arthur's voice said over the phone.

"Hmm, why's that?"

"Oh, no reason, just that you two never liked talking to each other really."

"Speaking of people not liking to talk to one another, did you know that Francis had practically forgotten all about you?"

Arthur huffed. "Probably for the best, to be honest. I just wish I could have forgotten him."

"You know, both Ivan and Francis said you were practically unrecognizable from when we were younger."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good! You were such an awkward little bastard when you were younger and now you're..."

"Ah, thank you, love. Good to know I outgrew my bungling adolescence to achieve my aspiration of evolving into a man able to leave my best friend speechless."

There was silence on the phone for several seconds Alfred exhaled through his nose.

"You know, I like talking on the phone."

"Over working? Most people do, Alfred. Your captain will eat your head if you don't return though."

"That's fine," Alfred replied, reaching for the top file. He pried it out from under his slightly muddy shoes and shook the dirt off it. "Our conversations are much more interesting than-," he flipped it open and read the basic information hastily ,"- a robbery committed where the main suspects are three elderly women."

Arthur laughed softly over the phone, causing Alfred to smile. "Well unlike you, I prioritize my work over wasting time talking to a frivolous ditz."

"Is this another one of your flirtations, Arthur?" Alfred asked with a grin. Arthur chuckled several times causing Alfred's smile to grow exponentially.

"I'll be damned if it isn't, love."  
>For a few moments it was quiet. "I do have to go though."<p>

"Wait, before you leave, Arthur, Ivan wants you to come with me to see his home and business in a few days. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I needed to speak to him about a delivery anyway, but I really need to go-"

"I will tell you the detail later, what ti-"

"Fantastic, talk to you soon."

"Bye, Ar-" Alfred was interrupted by the sound of a click and the operator confirming the finished call. Alfred frowned for a moment but let the expression melt into one of youthful contentedness. After a minute of just thinking to himself happily he looked up to see an angry captain looming over his desk.

"Do your work, Jones," Ludwig said firmly. Alfred was in too much of a good mood to even care to object.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy crap it's been a while since I updated, hopefully before the break ends I can update my other stuff too. I would explain why it's taking me so long, but Skyrim, GOTY Morrowind, and a tablet are pretty lame excuses.<p> 


End file.
